


Caller ID

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint and Natasha BFFs, Coulson Lives, Established Clint/Coulson, Longing, M/M, Reunion, finding out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 02:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint keeps receiving mysterious phone calls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caller ID

When it starts, Clint thinks it's a technical glitch. But after a few times, he cusses up a storm and calls Tony.

"Seriously, who the fuck prank calls someone who can take them out at 1600 yards?!" Clint said.

Tony furrowed his eyebrows. "I... actually can't figure it out." He sat back and grinned. "I totally just found a hacker better than I am." 

"Fucking huge amount of good that does me," Clint grumbled.

"So what is it, like heavy breathing? Do they ask you what you're wearing?" Tony said, grinning.

"Shut up, Stark. It's just someone calling, then I answer, then they hang up."

"Do you have anything especially valuable in your apartment? They must be checking if you're home," Steve said. 

They all said nothing.

Steve realized, "Calling a cell phone wouldn't tell someone if you're home."

"I'm seriously need to shoot something," Clint said.

Natasha intervened. "Next time they call, hand the phone to me."

"Why?" Clint asked.

She gave him a look. 

"Fine. But the last time you took a message wrong, we almost ended up on another planet."

"That was completely your fault," she said cheerfully. 

\---

A few days later, an unlisted number called Clint again. A lot of unlisted numbers called him, but this time he was having drinks with Natasha at a dive bar, and so when he answered the phone and just heard silence, he handed it to Natasha.

Natasha said into the phone, "I told Barton that you're the one who's been calling him."

There was a sigh then. "I couldn't help it," said the voice over the phone. "I just... needed to hear his voice. Tell him I'm sorry."

The voice hung up.

Clint watched as Natasha's face went from shocked to happy to angry. 

"Did you get them to talk? Did you recognize a voice?" Clint asked. 

Natasha set her face perfectly neutral. "Yes. We need to see Fury. Now."

\---

The reunion was equal parts happy and tense. Tony thought Coulson should have told them all that he was alive right away. Steve agreed and Coulson had to pretend Captain America's disapproval didn't bother him. Bruce and Thor were happy to have the man back. 

Clint kept holding Coulson's hand like he might disappear any second. 

Natasha was angry too. She cared about very few people like she did for Coulson, and she wasn't pleased that she was made to suffer as a team building exercise. But it wasn't the worst team building exercise she's been through, and she knew, as well as anyone, that if she got orders to play dead, she'd follow them to the letter despite the personal cost. She and Coulson were built the same way, in that sense at least. They always put the mission first.

When most of the anger was put away, and the Avengers and Coulson had moved on to catching up, Coulson turned to have a private word with Natasha. 

"Very impressive, Agent Romanov, by the way. I should know better than to let myself be interrogated by you. Though you can't blame me for believing that you had somehow gotten the information out of Fury," he told her with a smile.

"You totally deserved it," she said, smiling but not entirely joking. 

He just nodded. "I get the feeling you helped Clint a lot while I was...gone."

She said nothing but "It's good to have you back, sir."

He smiled. "It's good to be back here with all of you."

She paused, then added, "You can't do that to Clint again. Even for orders." It was a strange to hear something like that coming out of Natasha's mouth.

But Coulson just nodded his agreement. 

Tony interrupted then, "Hey, Agent! When are we meeting this new team?"

"For the last time, Tony, you're not meeting my hacker," Coulson said with a firm smile.

"Are you afraid they'll take over the world or something?" Steve joked. 

"That would be the least amount of trouble they would get into," Coulson answered, and all of them (except Tony) laughed. 

"I want to meet the people you're working with," Clint said to him, then, turning the conversation serious.

Coulson looked surprised, but nodded.

"If Robin Hood gets to, so do I," Tony said.

Steve softly threw a pillow at Tony's face. 

"Fine, don't get a flagpole up your Cap-panties," Tony grumbled. He and Steve continued to toss mild insults with each other, flirtation evident, as Bruce, Thor, and Natasha talked over their latest mission.

Coulson looked at the team, and then over at Clint, who was still staring at him. 

"Never again," Coulson promised. 

Clint leaned over to kiss him. "Good," he said, "Because if you ever keep something like this from me again, I'm totally shooting Fury."

"I couldn't stand not hearing your voice," Coulson said. "I won't deprive myself of that again." 

Clint smiled. "Remind me to thank Natasha for making you blab classified secrets like an amateur," he smirked.

Coulson sighed. "I'm never living that part down, am I?"

Clint answered, "Never. I'm going to be there, mocking you for it, for the rest of your life." 

Coulson smiled at that promise and leaned in for another kiss. "You'd better be."

**Author's Note:**

> For comment-fic on livejournal for the prompt: MCU/Agents of SHIELD, Coulson/any, I've been having that dream again It seems I always will I don't know what the thing means except it sends me to the telephone ("It's Only Me" Dessa)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Caller ID](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2753330) by [SisterOfWar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisterOfWar/pseuds/SisterOfWar)




End file.
